pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save an Extreme Lunch
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Danny and Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 30, 2018 July 28, 2018 September 13, 2018 September 27, 2018 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Go for the Gold" | next = "Pups Save a Cat Burglar"}} "Pups Save an Extreme Lunch" is the first segment of the 5th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. It is the 200th episode of the series overall. Daring Danny X is harnessed over a canyon eating an extreme lunch when the wind blows him upside down. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Danny *Robo-Dog At the Lookout, the pups are putting together a makeshift restaurant, at least up to what they serve Ryder the main course, which he gives to them instead. Meanwhile, the Porters are off hiking when they spot Danny, preparing to pedal across the canyon on his bike, only to stop midway to have his extreme lunch, consisting of a mixture of a pizza, taco, hamburger, and sandwich all rolled into one. However, when the wind turns his bike upside down, Mr. Porter decides to call the PAW Patrol. Back at the Lookout, Ryder is about to have his lunch of an apple when Mr. Porter's call comes in. As the pups head to the Air Patroller, Marshall nearly gets to the aircraft with Ryder's apple before ending up getting it crushed into applesauce before the pups get aboard. Once on-board, Ryder briefs the pups on their mission, and the Air Patroller sets off to go save Danny. At the canyon, the Porters continue to keep an eye on Danny as he still tries to eat his lunch, when they hear the Air Patroller arrive. Chase and Rocky deploy for duty, and Chase soon has his safety net deployed while Rocky gets ready to help Danny as he keeps eating. However, once Rocky has Danny upright, they are about to get to safety when the loosening of one of the stakes causes Danny to grab one of Rocky's thrusters and send them for a spin before straightening out, while also squirting Rocky with some mustard. When Ryder sees the stake is really loose, he deploys to try and secure it, but is too late. Knowing they need more help once Danny goes airborne with his bike, Ryder has the rest of the pups deploy, and as they help, Danny drops his extreme lunch. Rubble catches all of it, while Danny attempts to steer his bike safely to the ground, but it takes the teamwork of the pups to help him land safely, and thanks to his helmet camera, he got all of it on film. As Rubble touches down with Danny's lunch, the pups dig in after Danny says they can have some as thanks for their help, and when offering Ryder some, Ryder passes and asks if Danny has anything else. Danny fishes an apple out of his backpack, as it is the only thing left, and Ryder accepts it as he takes a bite after a hard day's work. *Use his jet-pack and claw to get Danny down from the wire. *Deploy his safety net if and when Danny falls. + + *Get to the air to locate and rescue Danny. Later, make a formation to catch Chase's net so Danny can be stopped from crashing into a wall in the canyon. *Get to the air to locate and rescue Danny. Later, use his shovel to catch the raining food so the Porters aren't hit with it. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol The Wiggly Whale & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Wiggly Whale|''The Wiggly Whale'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save an Extreme Lunch's Pages Category:Written by Scott Albert (S5) Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Danny is on the title card Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Danny needs rescuing Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S5) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S5) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S5) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S5) Category:All pups are used Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:2018 Episodes